A story I wrote
The Harp "The Harp" is a story written by me (GiantNate91) that I thought I would share with y'all. I love writing poetry, but also stories, so I combined them, to make a story written in poetic sections. I wrote this a couple weeks back, but take note that this is not finished and will be improved upon. If you have any suggestions, then lay them on me. For now, thank you and enjoy. '' PART I: The Beginning Disturbing facts “Did you know that every minute, 100 trees are cut down in the world? Every 10 minutes, a thousand are cut down? Every hour, 6 thousand are disappearing? And every day, 144,000 trees are cut down?” a thought on a rainy day You set down your current book “A Thousand Disturbing Facts You Don’t Want to Know”. *SIGHHH….* Seriously! We must protect our country better, you think. The Earth is precious, so why destroy a planet so majestic? The rain poured as you stand in your poor house, the beautiful garden drenched. with colorful petals reaching up to the sky, stretching their leaves towards the sun, begging for sunshine and warmth. and the forest also drenched and dripping outside the house. face the weather You’re alone as you huddle in a corner, the only dry corner, wood surrounding you. Your house is creaky, though in shape (even though the wood’s beginning to rotten), but you stand up, wander over to the door, turn the knob, and step out, where the lush, tropical rain forest awaits you, the sun’s light rays blinding your eyes, making it a sunny and rainy morning. a crow You breathe in the air, relishing the boasting of a proud black crow puffing its chest out, That could sing a song and tell a tale; but you aren’t thinking of that now. you You’re 12 years old, name of Archer Magic Galen. short hair wonderful blue eyes light skin a passion for reading a way with nature. you, home You know every bird name that flies by, every type of tree that surrounds your lonely, isolated house and every schedule of every animal. You live in a single house, far away from any other house in the area (Or at least you think so…) in Blossoming Falls, Magic. Everyone’s middle name is named after the country they live in. You love your name, so why even think of changing it? time of year, a forest with hail It’s early spring of the year 2023. Well, it’s actually the first day of spring this year, March 20. Anyway, the forest seems to beckon you, the birds making a welcoming passageway of leaves and trees, chirping away their happiness. Suddenly, hail starts to rain down from the sky,. And the black dark grey storm clouds had been Coming in, forming, their presence unnoticed by you. You go back into your house,retreat, ducking into your house, but rain still drips down from the ceiling. a living palace A raindrop lands on your arm, uncovered from the light green t-shirt you’re wearing (with mud splattered from the wet days in the jungle) and you shiver with disgust. It’s spring, you know, but why couldn’t the rain showers have waited until later? Raindrops continue to fall, their cold, damp feel unrefreshing, your corner now wet. You start to fidget and decide to go back to the magical, blooming, tropical palace of nature you consider home. paranoid. You step back out and trod through the little path between the tree trunks, filled with your footprints, marked by the many times you’ve walked this beautiful, mystical forest. Once again, you feel a stab of anxiousness touch your bones, like always. You’re always paranoid about everything. Every worry every question every problem every what-if I wonder if anyone has ever walked this forest besides me, you wonder speaking out loud. You’ve never seen anyone, of course… psychic powers, what-ifs And there goes another worry. It always goes back to your worries. In fact, you have one right now; you’ve been having these weird dreams, and you feel as though something bad is happening. You’re psychic always having dreams, and they always predict what’s going to happen the next day (and it works, of course), but they were never bad. This one was bad. As you pad through the forest, you realize none of the usual animals were there or making a sound. Must be the precipitation, you decide aloud. Another thick, fat raindrop plops down onto your skin and pops. You sigh. PART II: The Backstory alone There were downsides about living away from anyone else; you want an umbrella but there are no stores around, you want to read about a person but there are no libraries around; you have to travel far and wide. And you know you’ve never traveled to find somewhere else because it was risky. Also, sigh, there are no airports around. You have to either walk to an airport (because you have no bike), or just travel by foot the whole way. No fun, you think. The only reason you had gotten your hands on a copy of “A Thousand Disturbing Facts You Don’t Want to Know” was because you had packed that before you had needed to leave. And why did you have to leave to become an orphan? Well, you flash back to the time when you were 6, 7, clueless about what was going on… an old home, flashbacks {Well, it was a light, cloudy day, with sun shining on the front lawn in Hawaii, America. A perfect day, you thought it was, as though nothing could stop the beautiful flowers from dancing and swaying in the wind. Well, you were wrong. You decided to take a break and go in the house, but then you heard a voice sounding as soon as the doorknob was in your reach. You turn, realizing it was your neighbors, and they appeared with sadness in their eyes.} You remember how they walked up to you and how they told you how… well, how… {Your father died, Archer. Your mother died, too. Your neighbors stand in front of you. You stand in terror as your brain processes the thought of what you just heard. Suddenly, it started to rain. And it seemed as though the wind did stop, leaving the flowers to stop dancing and start drooping down, down towards the ground, now soggy because of the rain… You feel your eyelids close slowly, and you thankfully let the blackness surround you.} bitter pain Bitterly, you close your eyes once more and speak to the sky, bright as though nothing had gone wrong. How dare you, sun, shine as though nothing had happened! I hate you, I hate my life. What else could go wrong? You’re snarling now, your anger fuming as you growl to the gods. Why couldn’t you have saved me from this miserable life? The birds from the wet forest flutter onto your shoulder, and you greet them with your usual joy and genial feeling. At least you have the companionship of animals, right? They’re not of your species, so they don’t know your pain and suffering. Suddenly, wet white bird poop lands on your shoulder, and you shake your head in disgust. That’s one of the downsides, you guess. But you love the animals, still. evil dreams You still feel as though something evil, something mysterious is lurking in the depths, approaching; you pray you’re wrong for once, but you’re still getting goosebumps. At times like this do you wish you had a companion, or just some sort of human to confide your worries in. But no. Only the people with the worst luck could have these sort of events happening to themself, you mumble aloud. But you guess it would be better to simply enjoy the fresh breeze than constantly fuss about your dreams… about… ALIENS. terror. The word flashes in your mind like a lightning bolt against a dark, tranquil night sky. You pull out your cell phone, glad to have SOME sort of entertainment. It was the last thing you had received - and the one thing you could use to stay in contact with your friends, if your stupid phone doesn’t die and crash in the first place. But honestly, your friends live about 4000 miles away! they come to destroy Suddenly, a huge rrrruuummmmblleeeee shook the ground and pounding filled your ears. A huge green figure with an expressionless face descends before you with others of his kind, knocking down the whole forest, slamming trees and destroying everything in their paths. You stare in amazement as you realize these were aliens, the ones who were in your dreams. They spot you and run after you as you flee in terror. hide, help You bolt forward, as fast as you can, but no, they are faster. You go to the only spot you can think of; the forest. The aliens, though, are closing in on you. You dive into the undergrowth and the birds screech out loud. However, the aliens casted spells with their wands and destroyed the birds with explosions. Aliens are taking over my home, you think with mixed disgust. And I can’t stop them. depression, misery You feel as though the whole world had crashed down on you. And your heart drops from your chest to your feet almost immediately. NOW I’ve experienced everything, you moan. Nothing may ever go right again. Suddenly, you remember advice from your best friend you had before you moved away and became an orphan. I hear that near where you will move, there is a golden harp in a lush forest who can do anything at all. But who knows if the story was true or not? run. You swerve in the forest, your legs burning, your head pulsing and spinning with thoughts of what exactly just happened, and duck into a ditch underground. The aliens run right above you without noticing, and, after a long while, you realize it’s safe to come out. But, your heart sinking, you realize the green monstrous invaders had torn down the entire forest, and you weep away tears. encounter Suddenly, the rumble came again. The aliens were coming back! You decide to make a run straight for the edge of the forest, where aliens possibly would not go. You make it, but then run right into a bamboo hut, your body stinging where you had slammed into the abandoned hut. A bear emerged and looked around, then spotted you. You open your eyes wide in terror as the bear approached. You see compassion in the eyes you are looking at, though, so you stay put. PART III: The Journey gyana “Well, who are you?” says the bear. You introduce yourself, and the bear speaks. “I’m Gyana,” said the mysterious bear. “I’m the ‘wise bear of the jungle’. Now, what brings you here?” You reply with sadness, and spill out words describing the aliens and how you were a child with no family and so on. “Ah, yes, I’ve heard the aliens. Well, I’ll tell you, I’ve been expecting you, and I believe you have a long future yet. I have read a prophecy about you, so……. good luck.” You can’t think. “A prophecy? About what?” “Only time will tell,” came the reply. m “But I’m afraid I can’t come with you. I’ll tell you, Follow the stream In a world like a dream, where the harp is placed upon.” And Gyana left. truth revealed So it’s true, you murmur muse, the golden harp is true. So you leave. Your nerves tingle as you realize what a hard journey It would be. Hunger, thirst, and exhaustion fatigue settle over you as you settle down for your first night. You wake up the next morning early, and set out determinedly Towards your destination. You realize you hadn’t seen any animals for so long. Just as you were standing still, thinking, a hiss erupted behind you. You jump in shock and a rattlesnake slithers towards you, still hissing. “Why are you here?” it asks, still hissing. “I’m looking for the golden harp”, you reply simply, curiosity pricking you. “Well then, why are you here? This is my place, and I’m warning you to get off here. Or else.” You feel quite a mystical touch in the air, and you wonder what the snake was doing. “Well, I had to retreat from the aliens who are tearing down this beautiful forest. And, I ended up here. I have to plan a route as to where to go so that I can-” recognition “Ah, yes, the aliens,” the rattlesnake’s voice was suddenly filled with sadness. “I’ll admit, I’ve seen you a few times in the forest. I’m not sure we’ll survive.” Both you and the rattlesnake lay still for a little while in silence. Then you break it. “Do you want to come with me?” The rattlesnake argues a bit, but then says, “Fine. I guess it’s about time to make a change. Let’s go right away.” You look straight into the rattlesnake’s eyes and confirm. “Are you sure?” You mention the starvation, the thirst, the aliens, the hostile animals, so on, so on. “It’s hard, really. And you’ll be weak, tired, dehydrated without water, but still having to go on. Finding enough food is real hard. One time I almost got killed by a bear!” But Manduru wouldn’t budge. excitement Then, just then, as you finish, Manduru gives a big hiss of excitement and starts to slither away quickly. “What are you doing?” you ask. Manduru just goes a full speed. And suddenly, you remember Gyana’s words; “Follow the stream In a world like a dream, where the harp is placed upon.” So you go, Following the stream And Manduru Until you see a beautiful sight. destination, a wonder to behold You found it. Your destination. Your way to save the world. And you stand there, stunned, with the world blurring in front of you. You clear your eyes and your eyes stretch wide. “So it’s true,” you think. “It’s really true”. The harp is placed upon a rock at the edge of the stream, The water rippling around it. the end? You think. Back. Last night, your harp Well, not your harp Had killed the aliens. How, you might wonder And how, oh I wonder Did it do so? You feel sad. Manduru left, a sad goodbye it was. Never had you felt So sad before. the final farewell poem “Follow the stream In a world like a dream, where the harp is placed upon.” Manduru’s gone, From dusk to dawn And you cry, you weep A broken relationship once so deep Gyana’s wisdom ablaze, Making spirits and hope raise, And you… Your neverending courage and determination, Your most prized creations, All in one… And your life shall go on… Forever. Until the end of the world. Destruction will begin again, Wreaking havoc between men Where no one is trusted People have been busted People hurt, people grieve People trick and deceive… People eat and sit on a bomb... people are stupid and so is your mom... Category:Stories Category:Short Stories